Generally, it is common for firemen to work in pitch-black conditions as in most fire scene, the first thing to do is to cut off the electricity in the building that is on fire. Thus, in order to function adequately in such poorly illuminated environment, firemen usually have to depend upon the light emitting from the flashlight mounted on their helmets. However, since the total equipment that a fully-equipped fireman had to bear can weight more than 20 kilograms, it is impossible or unbearable for a fireman to attach a heavy and cumbersome high-power flashlight on his/her helmet. Not to mention that a fireman operating a fire nozzle for fighting fire will have to hand on the fire nozzle with both hands since the high water pressure inside the fire hose causes it to be very heavy, stiff and thus difficult to control, and thus, he/she will have no spare hand or strength to hold on to and operate a heavy high-power flashlight for either illuminating the fire scene or fire fighting command.
There are already many studies for overcoming the aforesaid problem. One of which is an adjustable fluid-driving illumination device, disclosed in TW Pat. Pub. No. 201002978, in which a turbine generator is fixedly fitted inside a fire nozzle for allowing the same to be driven by the water flowing inside the fire nozzle and thus generate power to an illumination device. However, as the fitting of the turbine generator inside the fire nozzle will certainly cause some loss to the water pressure and water flow of the fire nozzle, and also since water source is as importance as the light source for assisting a fireman in firefighting operations, any loss to the water pressure and flow can adversely affect the ability of firemen for fighting fire. Therefore, in the aforesaid disclosure, an adjustable turbine generator is adopted, by that in a condition when high-brightness illumination is not required, such as when fighting a fire outdoors during day time, the turbine generator can be moved to nozzle handle for preventing the blades inside the turbine generator from being impacted and flushed by the fluid flowing through the fire nozzle, and thus, preventing any loss to the water pressure and flow to be caused by the blocking of the turbine generator. Nevertheless, although the problem of the lost in water pressure and flow is solved, the weight from the turbine generator inside the fire nozzle will be an additional burden all the time to the fireman holding the fire nozzle for fight fire no matter it is being activated for powering the illumination device or not.
Therefore, it is in need of a fire nozzle quick-assembly light capable of lighting a fire scene to assist firemen in putting out blaze, hooking up hoses, evaluating fire scenes, etc. while capable of being detached from the fire nozzle easily and rapidly depending on his/her physical condition or when illumination to the fire scene is not required.